


Dead to Me

by yelenasnat



Category: Dead To Me (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based off the Netflix original Dead to Me, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Natasha Romanov Feels, Protective Natasha Romanov, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda and Nat will end up together, no powers, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelenasnat/pseuds/yelenasnat
Summary: Natasha Romanoff’s husband, Steve Rogers, recently died in a hit-and-run, and the widow is determined to solve the crime. Wanda Maximoff has recently suffered a tragic loss of her own. The two meet at a support group and, despite their polar-opposite personalities, become unlikely close to each other.~Based on the Netflix Original Dead to Me (except it’s gay!)~





	Dead to Me

Natasha Romanoff had gone through almost everything in life - abandonment, breakups, failures, pain… but this one thing, this one specific thing, had been the limit. She had nothing left in her heart anymore. Hell, she didn't even _know_ if she still had a heart left. Her husband of seven years died and it feels like someone completely tore her heart out. 

Now after almost three months of her husbands death, she had no other choice but to continue her life as a widow. 

 

It was a shitty morning. Shittier than usual. It almost never rained in Newport, but when it did, the rain would come _hard_. Natasha sat in her car, waiting for the rain to calm down. Also... to find the courage to walk outside and through the doors. A couple weeks back, Natasha had a friend from work suggest she went to a support group. Not just any support group— a support group for people who just lost a loved one.

 

_*3 weeks ago*_

“Hun, I really think you should go to this...” Carol Danvers suggested as she sat eating with Natasha on a dinner date. She pulled out the piece of paper from her purse and slid it across the table. Nat exaggerated her annoyance by rolling her eyes so far back into her head. She groaned loudly and shoved the paper back in Carol’s direction. Carol furrowed her brows, trying hard not to cause a scene in the restaurant,

“Hey, I’m just looking out for you. You don’t have to act like a little piece of shit. I’m really worried about you, y’know?” Carol said, sticking a piece of lettuce in her mouth. Nat finally looked up into her eyes, almost feeling a bit immature for her actions. Her eyes darted back down to the paper. She straightened her body out and reached to grab the paper. 

‘Friends of Heaven’

_Oh brother._ After a quick minute of scanning the paper Nat set it back down. 

“Fine. I’ll go— for _you_ only, since you’re so worried about me...” Nat said the last part sarcastically. 

“I’m worried because you can’t keep living like this. It’s not healthy. You’re suppressing your true emotions about Steve and it’s not heathy for you!” Carol finally got out. Nat looked up and could see the genuine concern in her eyes. At the mention of Steve, she could almost feel her heart yearn for him. She bit the inside of her cheek, hard, to stop herself from breaking down in front of all these people. 

“I really wish we could’ve had dinner somewhere more private,” Nat shakily got out. Carol reached over the table and grabbed her hands. She stroked them a few times. 

“Look at me,”

Nat brought her head up and stared right into her delicate eyes once more. Carol was giving her that soft smile that always filled her insides up with warmth. 

“After this, we can either go to my place or yours, cry it out to some wine or chocolate. But right now, I need you to be strong and go to this support group. It will help you. I know it will.”

_*Flashback ends*_

 

Natasha bit her lower lip. As much as she wanted to hate Carol for forcing her to come, she really did need the help. Nat wasn’t one to admit that she needed help, she wasn’t like that. She had been through death but never one like this. It was different this time. She was tired of waking up in a constant loop of feeling guilty. She was tired of choking up every time someone even _said_  the name Steve. That simple 5 letter word could easily trigger her into an emotional breakdown. She needed help.

Natasha sighed aloud, as she snapped away from spiraling into a dark loop of thoughts. She finally reached to open her car door. The rain immediately hit her shoulder length red hair. It was already starting to damp up quickly. She had no other choice but to speed walk inside the building. 

  

“Welcome to Friends of Heaven. Help yourself to some warm coffee or cookies,” a colorful sign read near the table in the back. _Why not?_ Nat looked around and only a few people were here. She was thankful she wasn't late. She didn’t want to walk in and have everyone stare her down like she just stole something. She got the pitcher of coffee and poured an appropriate amount into the styrofoam cup. There was hardly any steam, so she didn’t wait to take a sip. Immediately, the _way_ too bitter taste harshly invaded her taste buds. Nat’s eyes widened as she looked around to make sure no one was looking. She quickly spit the coffee back inside the styrofoam cup. _Who the hell made this?_ She groaned as she wiped her mouth and threw the full cup of coffee in the trash. Her eyes darted to the cookies. After the coffee experience, she wasn’t very hungry. She almost felt nauseous, even. 

 

Natasha purposely chose a seat away from everyone else. An older man with grey hair smiled at her. Nat swallowed her pride and shot a fake smile back at him. As much as she wanted to be frustrated and annoyed, she had to keep reminding herself that all these people here are going through the same thing she is, at least almost. _No one here is probably facing a hit and run crime._ She took the chance to observe everyone that was here. There was a typical older woman who looked absoulety drugged out of her mind, a couple of older men, and other middle aged women who really looked like they were trying their best. No one here looked her age. _Probably because no one my age should be losing their loved ones._

 

Suddenly, the metal doors flung open. A young brunette walked in shyly. Nat was surprised, as her previous thoughts soon became debunked. The young girl had large, round eyes, and looked absolutely frightened. As she made her way to the center, she locked eyes with Natasha. She gave her a smile and almost suddenly relaxed her posture. Nat gave her a real, quick smile back at her. 

“S-Sorry, I hope im not too late-“ The brunette began, now looking towards the older man with grey hair. Natasha noticed she had an some sort of accent but couldn't quite put her finger on it. 

“You are just on time, please come join us! We are happy to see you, newcomer!” The older man replied. The brunette noticed a chair was open next to Nat and took the chance. She quietly sat down and shot another quick, nervous smile to Nat. Before Natasha could return the smile again, the pecuilar girl was already looking down at her hands and fiddling with them. She had almost a million rings on each finger. The girls style was different. Natasha wasn’t one for judging someone just by observing, but this girl was something else. She felt weird for admitting this in her mind — but the girl was _beautiful_. She had a simple plain long sleeve black sweater, and had a black skirt. The black knee high socks covered her long legs. She looked comfortable. Nay loved the way her long, wavy hair sat below her chest. The older man cleared his throat loudly. Nat ripped the stare away quickly and looked back towards the older man. Her cheeks were already crimson and the session barely had begun. 

 

“Hello everyone! I’m Pastor Wayne. Welcome to Friends of Heaven. As some of you know, I like to start out our grief circle by talking about a loss I lived through that got me into this work...” he slowly began. Nat perked her head up at this, 

“My aunt fell down a flight of stairs and cracked her head open and bled out as her five-year-old son watched, and I was the one that asked her to get me a soda from the basement.” He took a little pause and then continued, “So, I live with that.  And that's a little something about me.”

Gasps and a tiny “oh my god,” was heard from the circle. _Shit. Maybe I don’t have the worst death in here after all._

“Yeah... so, I see we have some new faces joining us today, would you like to go around and share your names, new comers?” The older man softly said. _Oh great. Not this first day of school bullshit. We arent in highschool anymore._ Pastor Wayne was clearly looking at Natasha, waiting for her to say something. Nat sighed loudly, making sure to catch everyones attention. 

 

“I’m Natasha-“

“Hi Natasha,” all the people replied. Nat noticed that the girl next to her didn’t say anything. She only softly stared at her, with her large bambi eyes. 

“And why are you joining us today, Natasha?” Pastor Wayne asked. 

Nat’s heart started to pick up it’s pace. Her heart was thumping loudly against her chest as all eyes went back to her. She harshly swallowed the lump forming in her throat. _You can do this. Do this for Steve. Do this for Carol. Do this for me._ She bit her lip and looked down at her hands to distract herself. 

“I-I’ve been through so much fucking shit in my life but I don’t know why this death is stopping me from continuing my life. M-My husband, of 7 years, died and I just don’t know how to feel anymore. I guess I would have dealt with it differently if I _knew_ he died from natural causes or cancer, I don’t know—  anything. But my husband… he got his life _stolen_ away from him,” Natasha bluntly got out. “I’m frustrated that no one seems to be doing anything to find out the son of a bitch who did it. I have to wake up everyday knowing, that the person who killed my husband, is still walking out there.” Her voice was starting to do that thing where it got shaky. She looked back up and everyone was giving her a shocked look. She inhaled sharply and looked down at her palms. She didn’t expect anyone to say anything. It was a fucked up situation. Something she never thought she would be going through. Something she thought only happened in movies. Nat could almost _feel_ the girl next to her was staring at her. Her bambi eyes were boring into her body. It made Nat’s cheeks flame up once more. She felt almost embarassed for coming here in the first place - but she didn’t know what to do anymore. She didn’t want to live like she had been the past few months. Plus she didn’t want to be on Carol’s bad side.

“Thank you for sharing, Natasha. That’s what this group is for. Also I hope the police find out soon. You deserve that closure,” Pastor Wayne said. Nat pressed her lips into a thin line and nodded silently.

“Would you like to go next?” Pastor Wayne asked the girl sitting next to Nat. The girl tore her stare away from Nat and looked up to the pastor. At this, it was now Nat’s turn to pay attention to her story. She was fully listening now. _I wonder who she lost. She looks awfully young. Almost like a teenager._ Nat slowly darted her eyes to the young girl but not too much to make her uncomfortable. She noticed she kept playing with the rings on her fingers. After a moment of silence, she sighed deeply and began softly, 

“My name is Wanda.”

“Hi Wanda.” The group returned.

_Wanda_. That’s a different name you don’t hear everyday. _I wonder where she’s from. That could explain the name and accent..._

“I am here today because I lost my fiancé. I-I know I am young. I am only 21. But I have known him since I was a child. We were supposed to get married next year but, a couple months ago, he passed away suddenly. Natural causes. We were just eating dinner and the next thing I knew, my life completely changed...” The young girl finished with a sigh. Her voice was almost trembling with fear. Her accent was heavy and _beautiful_. _Somewhere from Eastern Europe, maybe? Nat really couldn’t figure it out right now._

Nat couldn’t help but feel a little bad for the young girl. She was barely a young adult and already lost the love of her life. 

“Hey, I’m sorry for your loss...” Nat whispered aloud. She didn’t mean to say it. She blushed as she noticed the other girl already heard her. Wanda gave a tiny a smile, “I’m sorry for your loss, too.” 

The group session went on to last an hour. People shared their sad stories here and there and the Pastor went on to give tips. Nat didn’t want to admit that Carol was right, but... she was right— this first session helped a bit. It felt good to talk out loud instead of stuffing it away in her thoughts. It also didn’t hurt to meet _Wanda_. During the hour long session, the two shared glances at each other and shared a few words. She didn’t know why, but this excited her. 

“Alright, you all did so well today. Hopefully I will see you all next week!” Pastor Wayne finally said. Everyone slowly got up. Nat was already about to make it out the doors before a certain someone stopped her. 

“Hey, uh, if you ever need someone to talk to at night, give me a call?” Wanda softly offered. She held out a paper with her name and number on it. Natasha looked down and smiled. This completely caught her off guard. She took the paper and nodded. “I will.”

The rain was somehow still going. It was pretty much going to be one of those grey days. Natasha groaned as she stepped outside and got splashed with water droplets once more. She shoved Wanda’s number into her pocket, not wanting it to get wet from the rain. She paced quickly to her car and got in a hurry. _What a great day._

 

The evening sky bled into the day. Natasha lived alone in their moderate size home. Steve and her never planned on having kids. It was never a priority for them. She sat alone in her kitchen, eating a dish a neighbor made for her. She was already getting sick of eating other people’s comfort food — but she couldn’t cook, so she had no other choice but to eat it. Steve would usually be the one cooking the meals, doing the house work, etc. He was pretty much a stay-at-home dad, without the children part. She worked as a realtor- selling houses with her friend, Clint. She was thankful for her job, she met amazing people like Carol. The gut dropping realization she had to start going into work next week. Even though she loved her job, it didn’t feel right. The fact that she had to continue her life without him. She shoved a noodle into her mouth and sadly swallowed it. The walls were getting lonelier and lonelier by the minute. She looked down at her phone and played around with it. 

 

“Hey, Clint!” Nat greeted, as she took a swig of her red wine.

“Nat! Hey! Listen now’s not really a good time,” Clint quickly got out on the other line. Natasha furrowed her brows and set the glass back on the table.

“Seriously?” Nat groaned out in frustration. In the background, a feminine voice could be heard. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m on a date with Laura..”

“Ooh tell Nat I said Hi!” Laura’s voice was faintly heard from the other line. Even though she wanted to punch Clint in the face, she couldn’t help but crack a smile at these two. 

“Laura says hi-“ 

“Yeah, I heard her,” Nat bluntly interrupted.

“You know I love you. I’ll see you next week at work, okay?” Clint softly said. She rubbed her temples and swallowed the frustration in her voice. 

“I hate you. See you next week.”

With that she ended the call. _Great_. The only person she could vent to was busy. She couldn’t even call Carol either because she knew she was out of town for the weekend with family. She couldn’t be mad at them though. He had his own life and she had her own life. Nat slowly wandered her eyes to the counter. The slip of paper almost _glowing_ to get her attention. It hit her all of a sudden — Wanda. She bit her lower lip hard, almost certain she could taste blood. _Was it right to call? I hardly know the girl, I would almost feel desperate if I called... what’s an older woman like me, venting to a barely young adult._

Nat swallowed those thoughts and got up. She snatched the paper from the counter and sat back down at the dinner table. She looked once more at the slip of paper, observing her loopy handwriting. _It can wait._

Natasha finished up her pasta alone. She distracted herself with scrolling through current media news and what not. After she wasn’t feeling the pasta anymore, she cleaned up after herself. She was already getting used to doing the dishes— which is something Steve would do. 

It was already nearing ten, but she knew she wasn’t going to fall asleep until the ungodly hours of three in the morning. She made her way through the house and into her and Steve’s old bedroom. It was technically hers now but... it felt different to say that. She opened up the closet and changed into a pair of Steve’s old sweatpants and a shirt he had received from running some marathon. His clothes still smelled like him. She inhaled deeply as she shuffled to place the large shirt over her own tiny body. Surprisingly, she didn’t drown in the sweatpants. She was curvier, and Steve had a nice ass for a man. _God I have to stop doing this to myself._ She let out a loud sigh and turned off the bedroom lights, only leaving her nightstand lamp on. She got comfy on her side of the bed and fiddled with her phone for a bit. She was trying to find the courage to call the strange girl from the grief support group.

“Whatever. Here goes nothing...” Nat slowly mumbled to herself as she began to slowly type out her number one by one. After a few rings, someone picked up. They didn’t speak first, which meant -

“Hello? Uh- Wanda?” Nat slowly began,

“Yeah?” Wanda slowly asked. Her accent still visible from earlier.

“It’s Nat from the grief group support thing...” She could already feel her cheeks warming up. _Why was she so embarrassed?_

“Oh, hey!” Wanda perked up her tone of voice as she finally remembered earlier. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t even know why I’m calling you-“

“No, no. Come on, I told you, you could.” 

“Is it too late?” Nat asked as she looked back at her digital clock on her side table.

“No,” Wanda responded. 

“So... are you in bed?” Wanda continued. Nat furrowed her brows, “Uh Yeah?” 

“What are you wearing?” 

Nat’s heart caught in her throat. Her eyes widened a bit more. The pit of her stomach started to heat up.

“Excuse me?” Nat shakily asked. 

“What are you wearing?” Wanda repeated herself, in a more husky tone. Nat was beyond embarrassed and was thankful the other girl couldn’t see her right now. _Is she trying to have phone sex with me?_ Nat didn’t want to embarrass herself anymore, 

“Um, a pair of my husband’s sweatpants and a t-shirt he got for running a 5k.”

“Mm.. slower,” Wanda breathed out on the phone. Natasha swore she could now _feel_ her heartbeat down in the pit of her stomach. 

“You’re a weird person, Wanda.”

The young girl bursted out into a fit of giggles and Nat cracked a tiny smile hearing that. _Thank god, she was just fucking with me._

“Thank you. So, did your husband really like running?” Wanda slowly asked. Nat felt a pang in her heart, finally talking about him. Wanda noticed she didn’t say anything for a minute, “I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about him if you don't want to,” she continued. Nat snapped out of it,

“Uh, no, no. H-he liked running. He had always been in shape his whole life. He was a health freak but, it worked out because so I am I...”

“I can tell... how old are you anyways? If you don’t mind me asking-“ 

“It’s okay. I’m 35,”

“Woah. You don’t look 35. And your husband?”

“He was 40. God, he was in the best shape of his life, w-when the car hit him...” The shake in her voice appeared once more. She mentally cursed at herself for even bringing that last part. 

“I'm so sorry,” Wanda softly said. Nat sighed aloud, “What about you?”

”What about me?” 

“Tell me your story, Miss Wanda. Did I mention yet that you have a lovely accent?” Nat was getting more confident and comfortable. 

Wanda giggled, “Thank you. I’m from Sokovia. Me and Vis moved here about a two years ago... We wanted to start a new life in the states. Get married, start a family, grow old... but— now that’s not going to be happening anytime soon,” Wanda spoke. 

 _Sokovia. That’s new._  

“Your fiancés name was Vis? That’s a nice, unique name,” Nat followed up. 

Wanda nodded, even though she knew Nat couldn’t see her, “He was a nice man.”

The two spent the rest of their nights getting to know each other. The spark instantly grew between the both of them. As insane as it was, Natasha swore she could feel her heart slowly fill up throughout the night. It was almost already two in the morning, as Nat was laid on her stomach, still talking to Wanda.

”Woah... this is your house? Do I even say house, this is a mansion!” Nat exaggerated. Wanda had sent her a picture of her and Vis in front of their house. Wanda chuckled lowly,

“Yeah. Vis came from an extremely wealthy family— I am thankful for that,” 

“Oh, but it must be so hard being the only one in that huge house..” Nat thought out loud. 

“I’ve been able to manage. You should definitely come over though sometime— so it won’t be that hard?” Wanda semi-offered. Nat blushed and quirked a brow up. 

“Miss Wanda... wait I don’t even know your last name-“

“Maximoff.” Wanda confirmed. 

”Maximoff? Hey! We have kind of similar last names, mines Romanoff...” Nat informed. 

“That explains the Russian in you-“

”Don’t you dare do that!” Nat gasped. She was trying to change the topic of the conversation. 

“Do what?” Wanda cockily teased. 

“Change the topic. You were totally just inviting me to your house!” Nat’s raspy tone came out. Wanda laughed and could instantly feel the young brunette blushing over the line.

“I want to meet you again.”

Nat set her head back on the bed and smiled. 

“I want to meet you again too. Maybe you can come over here instead— I have too much comfort food from the neighbors I need help getting rid of...” Nat slowly offered. 

“That sounds wonderful..”

Nat cut her words off by yawning loudly. She couldn’t believe it. _Was she actually tired for once?_

 _“_ Hey! I heard that! You should take that as a hint and rest now...” Wanda began. She was right. She hadn’t gotten a good nights rest ever since Steve passed away. Natasha moved over to the lamp and shut it off. The moonlight soon invaded her dark room. She looked and Wanda was still on the call. 

“Would you... would you mind waiting until I fall asleep?” Nat asked. She almost felt embarrassed until Wanda replied soon,

“Of course!”

“I mean, like all the way asleep?” 

“Yes. All the way asleep,” Wanda smiled. Although she was older, she definitely still had childlike actions. Wanda couldn’t blame her. A part of her was thankful she even suggested to sleep on the call together. 

Hearing that, Nat placed her phone on the pillow where Steve’s head would normally be laying right now. But now, it was her phone, and Wanda was on the other line. This comforted her. She was about to shut her eyes for the night until-

“Do you want me to keep talking?” Wanda’s soft voice was heard through her phone. Nat perked her head up and spoke into the phone,

”No, 'cause then I can't fall asleep.” She laid her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes.

“Oh. Okay. Right. Goodnight Natasha Romanoff...”

Natasha fell asleep with a huge smile on her face, and had the best sleep in her entire life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be interesting to write a fic based on the show Dead to Me, but as Wanda and Nat. If you have already seen Dead to Me, then you pretty much have an idea what is going to happen. If you haven’t, then you’re in for a treat. I’m not going to make everything super similar though and will try to change it up to make it gayer bc I just love Natasha and Wanda so much okay bye!


End file.
